


Top gear smut.

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Fucking, Intense, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Every other day a new smutty story about the Top gear members. Inspired by a writing prompt and influenced of course by you dear reader.(Chapters titled by pairing.)
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May/Andy Wilman, Richard Hammond/Andy Wilman, Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Clarkson/Hammond

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not entirely sure what I've gotten myself into but here goes.  
> Every other day i am going to write a story based on a smutty writing prompt i have. Pairings will change throughout as will the level of smut.  
> Please know if you want to see anything of any particular pairing to mention it in the comments, I will try to include it for you.  
> This story is explicit so please read the tags.

It was a cold night in London. As it ebbed closer to Christmas the weather seemed to drop and get wetter. Sadly though there was no sight of snow, not yet at least. 

Richard sat towards the back corner of the crowded pub at a table that had been thankfully empty. 

He had been invited after work to spend some time out drinking with the guys, but to be honest he was having a difficult time getting into the merry spirit. 

He had been out of sorts for quite some time. It all started when he realized that his feelings for Jeremy weren't going anywhere. 

Here, they had been working together for a few years now and it still seemed as though every day his need to be noticed grew. 

He wanted Jeremy to want him, to touch him... to make him absolutely wrecked with pleasure. 

However it would seem as though all of his subtle hints of wanting to get to know each other as more than just friends went unnoticed by the older man. 

And so, here he sat, alone in the corner of a pub in dreary old London waiting for something that would never be. 

"Hey there Rich, you're looking a bit down. Should I get you another drink?"

Hammond looked up to see Russell, one of the guys from the office, approaching him with a pint in each hand. 

Hammond couldn't remember what it was that he did in the office but he could remember seeing Russell around, on the phone or typing on a computer. 

They had always been friendly enough with each other. A few times he could even recall Russell bringing him a coffee if it were a particularly early morning. 

"Looks like you already did, thanks mate." Richard reached for the glass with an appreciative smile. 

"Here I thought you'd be pissed like the rest of us. Or were you waiting on somebody else to show? I think most everyone is here." Russell looked around to double check all were accounted for. 

Not that Richard knew how he could tell. People had been in and out for a while. 

"No no," Hammond assured. "Im sorry, I guess I'm just not in a very 'christmassy' mood tonight." He admitted looking up at Russle.

Russell shifted on the bench, tapping his large fingers on the worn wood of the table. 

"Perhaps I could help you with that." He stated as he moved his hand from the table to Richard's thigh. 

Richard stiffened at the contact. He may have been interested in some men but he didn't think he showed it outright. ...Unless of course Jeremy was involved, but that had been harmless flirting done with Only Jeremy. Not that the big oaf ever picked up on it. 

"Umm, I don't know what you mean." Richard wanted to slap himself mentally at how stupid he sounded. A mans hand was rubbing his thigh, what did he mean 'I dont know what you mean'?

"Well, why don't we just head up to my place, it's not far. Maybe then I can help you understand. After all you deserve to be happy tonight too." Russell smirked.

Despite his better judgment Hammond found himself nodding and finishing the rest of his beer before getting up to follow Russell out. After all it wasn't like Jeremy was going to make a move any time soon... maybe it was time to move on. 

Russell smiled back at Hammond as they both navigated their way back to the door of the pub. 

"Did you bring a heavier coat?" Russell asked eyeing the smaller man after they stepped outside into the damp and frozen air. 

Richard shook his head no as he pulled his jacket around himself. He honestly hadn't planned on being out tonight. 

"That's alright, I'll keep you warm as we go. I'm not far." Russell made to put an arm around Richard but stopped short as Richard was grabbed from the other side by none other than Jeremy Clarkson. 

"You aren't leaving now Rich? I haven't even got to share a drink with you." Jeremy stated boldly still holding lightly to Richards elbow. 

Richard was momentarily lost in the feel of Jeremy's hand and how firm and strong it seemed. 

"Well actually yeah, I was um.. just leaving." He awkwardly slowed his sentence as he looked over toward Russell who was looking quite irritated with Clarkson. 

"Well then I'll walk you to your car. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Jeremy offered as he started to direct the both of them in the opposite direction that Richard had initially been walking. 

Richard muttered a small apology to Russell who sighed and lit up a cigarette before going back into the pub.

Jeremy continued to lead Richard down the street a ways before pulling him against the hidden wall of the parking biulding. 

"What the hell?" Hammond questioned as Jeremy held him against the wall. He could feel himself starting to breathe heavier as Clarkson stood impossibly close and leaned in to where their faces were almost touching. 

"I've wanted you for so fucking long. But I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure how serious you were." Jeremy stated as he ran his hand through Richard's hair. 

"What do you mean?" Richard breathed back, barely above a whisper. The hope that Jeremy wanted him as well...

"Tonight I wanted to tell you how I've felt. How I've always felt. When I saw you leaving with that man I couldn't let it go any longer. I need you Richard, and by the way you've been acting you need me as well." Jeremy eyed Richard's very noticeable hard on. 

Richard momentarily was at a loss for words. 

"I didn't think you felt the same. All those times I tried to let you know, I thought maybe I was too subtle."

Jeremy chuckled as he caressed Richards jaw. 

"You are impossibly hard to miss Hammond. Let's say we head back to my place and set matters straight." Jeremy finished by kissing Richard lightly on the lips. 

Richard froze at the sensation. He tried to catalog each and every feeling. 

The electric tingle as Jeremy's slightly chapped lips moved against his own, amazingly any sense of cold was forgotten as his heart raced within him. 

He moaned against Jeremy's lips as the kiss continued for a moment more, following up as much as he could trying to make it last longer as Jeremy stood up breaking the moment. 

Richard stared doe eyed at the other man. 

"I take it you liked that." Jeremy smiled rubbing his hands up and down Richard's arms. 

Nodding seemed an appropriate response. 

"Good," Jeremy suddenly spoke much deeper as he leaned in to whisper seductively in Hammond's ear. "Because I'm goanna fuck you so hard you'll forget you ever met that bastard."

Richard felt his knees go weak at the image that had just been placed in his mind. 

Quickly, they made their way to Jeremy's flat. Richard relished the warmer temperature momentarily as they made their way in.

"Jeremy are you sure you want this?" Richard question as he took off his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair. 

"More than anything in my life." Jeremy stated quickly grabbing Richand and kissing him once more. This time rougher than before. 

Richard could feel his erection straining against his jeans. He flexed his hips upward against Jeremy whom, it seemed, was suffering from a similar problem. 

"Bedroom" Richard breathed as their kiss momentarily paused in lieu of another breath. 

"Bossy aren't we." Jeremy teased as he pulled Richard down the hall helping the younger man rid himself of his clothes along the way. 

By the time they reached the door both were barely clothed. Richard in just his pants and Jeremy the same but only just removing his shirt. 

By the time they reached the bed both had shed their final clothing and were properly exposed. 

Richard marvelled at the size of Jeremy's large cock. 

The thought that it would be in him, filling him to his limit, almost had him cumming then and their. 

"You have no idea how fuckable you look right now." Jeremy muttered as he ran his hands up and down Richards torso eliciting moans from the other man. 

"Jeremy, please. Touch me." Richard begged as he thrust his hips in the air, his erection painfully hard between his legs. 

"Soon baby, I promise." Jeremy encouraged as he spread Hammonds legs to either side of his own. 

Richard was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His breathing had become heavier as Jeremy continued to kiss from his jaw to below his ear, from his collarbone to his chest. 

Something between a moan and a whimper escaped as Jeremy started to tease Richard's nipples.

"That's right Rich, let me hear you. Tell me you want it." Jeremy demanded, his voice breathy and hoarse. 

"Please Jeremy, please. Fuck me." Hammond moaned as he arched his back off of the matress. 

Jeremy moaned as Hammond thrust his hips upward and inadvertantly onto his aching cock. 

Looking down at the flushed and needy man beneath him Jeremy could hardly contain himself. 

How he wanted to bite and suck those pink lips until they were swollen. To hear him moan and scream as he kissed and teased every inch of that perfect little body. To have his cock fully in that tight ass. Fucking hard and fast.

Grabbing the lube from his bedside table Jeremy spread a generous amount on both his fingers and his dick. 

Taking his index finger first he began thrusting it within Richard's hole. 

Already the contented sounds of pleasure from the other man were bounding through the bedroom. 

Again, Jeremy began to insert another finger and then another stretching Richard out so he would be ready to take his dick.

Richard moaned again relishing in the pleasure of having seemingly every nerve in his body awakened just by the touch of Jeremy. 

He was almost ready to come just from Clarksons fingers alone, but schooled his mind wanting to make this experience last. 

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked as he feveredly kissed Hammond again. 

"Yes," Richard moaned nodding his head in agreement as well. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Jeremy slowly entering him. 

Heavy breaths passed by his ear, he could feel the tightening of Jeremy's hands around his wrist pressing him back into the bed slowly but forcefully. 

He keened beneath Jeremy as he felt the other mans hot length slide deeper and deeper into his body. Filling him and streatching him to his absolute limit. 

It seemed to pass on forever before he could feel Jeremy's hips and balls against him. 

Taking a moment to just relax in the feeling of intimacy Richard leaned up to kiss Clarkson again. This time just a quick but tender exchange. 

Soon Jeremy started thrusting into Richard. At first, slow but quickly gaining speed and pressure. 

Before long Richard was moaning and keening beneath Jeremy begging for more. To have it harder. 

"You'd like that. Like to have me take you so hard and long that you won't be able to walk right for days." Jeremy grunted, thrusting against Richard's prostate making the younger writhe in pleasure beneath him. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard all night and well into the morning. I don't want you to want anything other than My cock." Jeremy breathed graining more pleasure from Richard's cries of "yes" and "please".

The bed was shaking alongside the hard fucking rhythm set between the two. Both were moaning and crying out the others name as they continued.

"Jeremy please, I think... I need to cum, please." Richard begged as his ass continued to be pounded into, Jeremy was now thrusting against his prostate almost every time. 

"That's it Rich, come for me." Jeremy ordered as he pounded his hips hard up into Richards ass, driving his hard leaking cock impossibly deep within the smaller man. 

Crying out in ecstacy Richard came with Jeremy's name on his lips. His muscles contracting around Clarksons cock within him making the other man cum deep inside of him filling him with warm thick fluid. 

Both were silent as save for heavy panting for several moments. 

"Fuck, Jeremy. That was insane." Richard breathed, chest heaving from under half of Clarkson. 

"I told you I was going to Fuck you properly didn't I?" Jeremy laughed, kissing Richard's temple. 

"That you did, but you know..." Hammond paused, grinning. "I think we may have to go again if you want to completely have me wrecked." He teased.

"You are incorrigible." Clarkson declared with a huff of laughter. 

"But just so you know, I'm far from done." Jeremy declared as he wrestled Richard into submission once again, kissing and biting relishing the younger mans peals of delight.


	2. Hammond/May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wants to help James feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely lighter hearted than my last chapter. It's also my very first time writing about oral sex so if anyone has any helpful hints please let me know.   
> Hope you enjoy.

"It's just us you know." Richard stated as he looked around James flat.

They had been spending the day working on a bike that James had had for what seemed like an eternity. 

Richard loved tinkering away, building and talking. He seemed, James believed, very at ease in the garage with just the two of them. 

Later in the day James decided he'd make something to eat for the both of them and after sharing their meal together Richard's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to poke around James's home.

James could hear him in the hallway talking on about how they should spend the evening with some drinks instead of gears. 

"Or maybe we could work out a way to do both." Richard smiled teasingly as he made his way back into the livingroom. 

"Both of what?" James asked not having heard the beginning of Richard's rambling.

With a sigh, Richard threw himself next to James on the couch. His leg and arm rubbing against the other man. 

"Both businesses and pleasure." Hammond stated looking very intensely into James eyes. 

"But, I'd be okay if you'd like to forego the business end of things and just focus on the pleasure." Slowly, a smile started to spread across Richard's face. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he reached out with one hand and started to unbotton May's speckled shirt. 

Shocked, May reached out and grabbed Hammond's hand effectively stopping his actions. 

"I'm sorry James, it's just we've been back and forth with these feelings... I thought you'd be okay to..." Hammond trailed off taking back his hand. 

"No wait," James stopped. His hand still holding Richard's. "You just startled me is all." He admitted, guiding Richard's hand back to his chest. 

Richard's smile was back in an instant and before James could blink Hammond was straddling his lap both hands eagerly exploring his half clothed chest. 

"I'm glad you invited me over James, now we can have some real fun." Richard teased running his fingers through James long hair. 

Gently Richard kissed the older man smiling against his lips before once again delving in to explore his mouth. 

James moaned at the sensation overtaking him. Unintentionally he bucked his hips upward against Hammond. 

Richard laughed clearly pleased with the reaction he drew out. 

"What? Does that feel good?" He inquired playing as though he didn't know the answer. 

"Richard," James warned as fhe younger mans hands went for his zipper.

"What James? I thought you wanted to play." He feigned innocence but his mischievous eyes said otherwise.

Richard slid off James lap and moved to kneel before him simultaneously undoing the other mans jeans and guiding his current erection out into his hands. 

"You do want to play, right James?" Richard inquired with big brown eyes from where he knelt before James. 

The sight was otherworldly as light from the setting sun streamed in through the window casting itself across the livingroom. 

Sounds of the outside world were muted by the walls and of course the thrumming of James own heart. 

Looking down past his erection to the playfully innocent face of Richard Hammond and feeling him slowly stroking his member could only bring one word to mind for an appropriate answer.

"Yes." James agreed. Breathing now taking off as Richard smirked and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss against the head of his penis. 

Already he was so turned on. Groaning, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of thick dark hair. 

Richard didn't disapprove of the grip, if anything he seemed to encourage the rough pulling. 

Again Richard leaned forward sucking lightly on the tip of James erection then he slowly licked from the base all the way back up. One hand fondling James's balls, the other presumably rubbing his own hard on. 

"Do you like it James? Do you want more?" Richard asked playfully, his voice rough now with lust. 

"Yes, Rich. Go on, give me all you've got." James answered trying his utmost to let Richard have control of the situation. Not to take over and just fuck him sensless. 

Pleased with the answer Richard went down. Sucking James's cock in earnest. Wet moaning reverberating throughout the room. 

James grunted in pleasure, twitching his hips alonside the bobbing rhythm that the smaller man was setting. 

Once May thrust upward, he could feel the tip of his dick touching the back of Richards theoat causing the younger man to pause momentarily.

"Come on Rich, that's right take it all." James praised. 

Filthy muffled moans of pleasure came from beneath him as Richard brought them both closer to climax. 

Sucking harder and deeper, James could feel Hammonds theoat contract around his dick as the other man continued to whine and groan. The vibrations were almost too much. 

"Richard I'm close to cumming in that pretty little mouth of yours." James warned. His grip on Richards hair was tighter now and he was using it to pull the other man deeper onto his cock. 

Richard moaned in pleasure as he thrust his own hips against James from the floor. His cock leaking precum and showing through his trousers. 

Soon the sight of those lustful doe eyes looking right at him and pink swollen lips sucking his cock so good became too much for James and he thrust deeply into Richard causing the younger man to still. Ropes of hot cum pumping into his mouth and down his throat. 

Richard swallowed as he himself came against James's leg, moaning as he pulled off. 

James helped guide the slightly dazed man back onto his lap kissing that beautiful pout. 

"Did you like it?" Hammond asked between kisses.

"Very much." James nodded then praising Richard for how hood he was to swallow all of him. 

"Looks like you enjoyed it as well." James gestured to Richard's messed trousers. 

"I think we'll have to clean this up. The shower ought to be the right place." James stated guiding Hammond to the bathroom.


	3. James/Jeremy/Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be 2 parts, I started writing it and it was just really long.

Jeremy and James had been having one hell of a good time trying to rile up their youngest partner. 

Richard stood in the kitchen of Jeremy's home looking quite cross at the glass of water in his hand. 

"Come on Rich, be a good boy and come back to the bedroom with us. No more being upset about something so... small." James teased walking up behind the brunette and attempting to wrap his arms around him. 

Richard spun around before James could get a hold of him though. His glass spilling some water on the floor in the process. 

"James, you said that on purpose! You've been making fun of my height all day." Hammond whined as he pushed the other man out of the way trying to find some distance. 

This proved to be hard when you were trapped between your two boyfriends.

"Oh Rich, you know we never mean anything by it." Jeremy laughed as he closed in on Richard as well. "In fact, I find you are the perfect size for everything I could need."

Richard stood with the counter to his back, James on his left and Jeremy on his right. He knew they really didn't mean anything with their teasing but he'd be dammed if he let this whole day slide by so easily. 

"Don't think you can just look at me like that and just have me at your beck and call Jeremy, or you for that matter James. I am not going to play any games, in fact, I have quite a bit of work I need to get done." Richard stated pouting a bit as he danced around the other two and made his way to the livingroom. 

"Aww look, he's playing hard to get. That's cute." Jeremy smiled at James, both were eager to play this little game not caring how long it took their little hamster to crack, after all, he always did. 

Richard quickly sat down on the couch with a book. He was very clearly trying to ignore the other two as the followed him and sat down beside him. 

"Go away, I want to read my book." Richard huffed shuffling further into the arm of the couch trying to make some distance, though it was quickly filled. 

"Oh this book here?" Jeremy asked teasingly as he placed his arm around Richard's shoulders and grabbed hold of it. 

"Richard, we've been wanting to play with you all day. You can read later can't you?" James implored as he moved to kneel in front of the younger man. His hands reaching out as they stated rubbing up and down his thighs. 

Richard gave a small whimper as Jeremy removed the book from his loose grip and started to suck and nip at his neck and collarbone. 

"That's it Rich. Such a good boy." Jeremy praised as Richard gave a small moan and moved to expose more of his neck for Jeremy. 

"I, I'm still mad at you." Hammont tried to argue, as though to talk himself out of his flustered state. 

But as James moved his hands up to grope at his semi erect penis he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

"Do you really want to stay mad Hammond? I wouldn't be able to do this if you stayed mad." James grinned at the keening man as he unzipped his jeans and reached in to fondle his balls.

Richard arched his back off of the couch sighing at the touch. 

"My my, such a needy little thing isn't he?" Jeremy whispered to James smiling. He moved to kiss Richard against his pouty lips, ignoring the slight glare he got for his comment. 

James moved up and made room on the opposite side of Jeremy so that Richard was fit snug between them. His one hand was still exploring below Hammond's open belt whilst the other joined Jeremy's in teasing his nipples. 

"Come on Rich, tell us you want it." Jeremy whispered deeply in the younger mans ear before leaning down and biting his collarbone, surely leaving a mark. 

Richard nodded as he breathed deeply, moaning as James ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Use your words Rich, we want to hear you say it." James ordered.

"Mmm w‐want it." Richard struggled to come up with the words. His pupils were blown wide, lips bitten a flushed pink. He was trying to control his urge to thrust against James's hand that was teasing him relentlessly. 

"Good boy." Jeremy praised, kissing Richard again quickly.

Richard shivered at both the encouragement and the kiss, it all felt so good. At this point he couldn't even remember why he had wanted to fight this in the first place. 

Richard reached out moaning trying to undo Jeremy's belt as he was petted. 

"Ready for more?" Jeremy inquired with a raised brow and a grin. 

"Shut up." Richard huffed before he was silenced by James mouth. 

"You've got quite the temper there Hammond. We'll have to work on that." James responded. 

James continued to pump Richard's cock at a firm and steady pace whilst Jeremy kissed and nipped his chest and neck. Covering him in little marks. 

"Mmmn. James, s-stop." Richard tried as he feebly placed his hand on James's arm. He was suddenly overcome with the need to cum. 

"Why? Are you close to cumming Rich?" Jeremy inquired, petting alongside the youngers jawline. 

Richard bit his lip, trying to silence his moans as James continued his ministrations. 

"Don't be quiet baby, I want to hear how you feel." Jeremy prompted, rubbing his thumb along Richard's bottom lip encouraging him to open his mouth. 

Mewls of pleasure filled the livingroom alongside heavy breaths and languid moans. 

Jeremy was stroking himself in rhythm alongside Richard who, at this point, was incredibly close to climax.

Richard's breathing became quicker as he moaned loudly into Jeremy's deep kiss. James placed trails of kisses down Richard's neck before coming back up and whispering into his ear. 

"Go on Rich, cum for us." James encouraged as he pumped his fist even faster.

Richard groaned as he came, flexing into Jeremy who was leaning over him. 

Still breathing heavily and taking a moment to reorient himself, slowly he started to come down from his high. Jeremy and James sharing a passionate kiss overtop of him. 

Richard reached out and ran his hands over both of the other mens hard cocks. Taking a good deal of delight in the way they both moaned against him.

"I want to suck you both." Richard panted as he shakily mad his way to kneel on the floor beneath them. 

Neither man argued as they helped to fully remove their erections for Richard to get to. 

Moaning Richard leaned forward and licked from base to the tip of Jeremy's penis mouthing the top before moving his attention over to James. 

As he started to suck and bob on James's cock his hand was stroking Jeremy's in a similar rhythm. 

Wet gurgles and heavy panting became louder and even more obscene as richard went all the way down on James. The feeling of his penis hitting the back of Richards throat making him groan in pleasure. 

Drool mixed with precum trailed down Richards lips and chin as he came back off of James and moved back to Jeremy who moaned especially loud as Richard immediately deep throated him, sucking and moaning around the cock in his mouth. 

"God Rich, that's it. Keep going I'm almost there." Jeremy whispered as he tugged at Richard's hair pushing him deeper onto his cock as he thrust in deeper. 

Soon Jeremy came pulling on Richards hair again pumping copious amounts of cum down his throat and filling his mouth before pulling out appreciating the sight of Richard doing his best to swallow it all. 

Without even missing a beat Hammond was back on James who almost shout at the stimulation of having his penis stroked and balls sucked. 

It wasn't long before he came all over Richard's face and chest. 

Covered in cum with a mixture of both drool and cum on his swollen lips Richard leaned in and kissed the sensitive head of James's dick. 

"Oh, look at what a mess you've become Rich." Jeremy tutted petting his hair. "We're going to have to clean you up."

James and Jeremy smiled helping their hamster stand back up on shaking legs, guiding him back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending but like I said part 2 will pick up right where this leaves off for even more smutty goodness. 
> 
> If there's anything you guys would like to see please feel very free to leave any ideas in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks 💛


	4. Jeremy/Richard/James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting guys, I've been so busy with work🥶.  
> Thank you so much for your comments and thoughts so far I really do appreciate them.   
> This is part 2 to the previous chapter and takes place right after.

"Come here Rich, let me help you." Jeremy stated as he moved Richard into a more central area of the bedroom, stopping him right next to the bed. 

Jeremy helped to completely remove the other mans shirt as well as his jeans placing them both on a chair by the window to be cleaned later. 

James by now had swept in and was running his hands up and down the youngers arms. Not that Jeremy would blame him, something about the smaller man was just so touchable.

"This is better isn't it?" Jeremy implored as he too moved closer running his fingers over Hammonds collarbone and throat admiring the lovely marks that had already been made. If only they could stay forever. 

Richard hummed in agreement, loving the attentionhe wass recieving. He was still a little out of it from their time in the other room but already his pleasure was increasing once again. 

"Already eager for another round." Jeremy smirked as he felt Richards cock harden against him. 

James pushed up against Richard from behind whilst Jeremy continued to play with him from the front. 

Both James and Jeremy took a moment to share a quick kiss overtop of Hammond. Neither stopping their teasing of the younger.

"God, just get on with it and fuck me already." Hammond demanded, pulling himself closer to Jeremy. Desperate for more.

"Really Hammond, you've become quite demanding." James admonished pinching Richards backside. "What do you suppose we do about him Jeremy?" James inquired. 

Jeremy chuckled kissing Richard deeply and somewhat forcefully, leaving the smaller man out of breath.

"I say we give him what he wants. Again... and again... and again." Each promise was enforced with pinching and kissing. Richard moaned deeply from the attention.

It didnt take long for the three to rid themselves of their remaining clothes and settle amidst one another on the large firm bed.

James had thoughfully made sure to grab the lube from its drawer and was already spreading it over his engorged cock. 

Jeremy started to masturbate to the erotic image of James as he worked his slick finger in and out of Hammond. 

Richard gasped lightly at the feeling of penetration from the finger. He was already aroused and had come once leaving him a bit more sensitive to touch. 

"Ready for more?" James breathed huskily looking deeply into Richards warm brown eyes. 

Richard nodded and moaned as he felt himself filled more with yet another cool wet finger. The pressure they created as they moved a out inside of him, working him open, was not to be believed. 

James added another finger soon followed by a fouth. Loving the way that Richard was already a whining moaning mess beneath him. 

Looking to his side James could see that Jeremy was also thoroughly enjoying the view, his cock hard in his hand. 

"What do you want Richard?" Jeremy breathed heavily, leaning in to lick up the smaller mans chest and neck. 

Richard moaned as James's fingers moved within him again torturously close to his prostate. 

"Fuck, I... Fuck me." Richard groaned biting his lip as he looked pleasingly up to the other men. 

"You have to as us nicely first Hammond." James teased removing his fingers slowly. "You were awfully bossy with Jeremy and me the whole day."

Richard whined hating to cave and submit to either one but he was desperate for this. 

"Please, please fuck me." He panted as Jeremy lightly brushed his fingers over his bare chest. "I'm sorry for being snappy."

"Good boy." James hummed before leaning down and kissing Richard on the cheek. 

Jeremy moved closer to richards side encouraging him to lay in his lap whilst James fucked him. 

Richard loved the feeling of having Jeremy hold him from behind as they lay propped up against the pillows and headboard. Jeremy's cock was hot and hard against his arched back. 

The feeling of Jeremy's moans of arousal sent shivers through Richard. The thought of how wrecked he was going to be after this turned him on even more. 

James moved in, spreading out Hammonds legs a bit wides as he guided his penis up to Richards needy hole. 

Richard felt as the tip of James's large cock start to slide within him and stretch him fully. 

He moaned wantonly as James puched himself even further leaving Richard filled to the brim. 

The brunette flexed his body as thrums of pleasure continued to course within. Rubbing himself against Jeremy and his erection making the other man moan in pleasure. 

"Ready for more baby?" James inquired, already knowing that the stillness was driving Hammond mad. 

Richard nodded eagerly as he grabbed onto Jeremy's thigh needing the feeling of someone pounding into him. 

James started with a few short but forceful thrust. Soon he was pulling out almost all the way before pistoning himself back in.

With every heavy thrust Richard could feel the heavy cock within him stretching him out more and more. Buzzing against his prostate. 

Jeremy was working his hips forward and back as he humped Richard from behind. 

The two seperate paces somehow worked together to create a cacophony of emotional ecstacy. All three were grunting and moaning as they worked themselves closer to climax. 

Richard keened beneath James as the older man pounded into him. He panted loudly moaning both James and Jeremy's names out into the room. 

The feeling of pleasure grew stronger from within whilst stuck between the two. Richard didn't have the capability of speech as only moans of pleasure left his lips. 

Soon Richard came between the two men, shouting out as he did so. His body spasming from the uncontrollable pleasure. 

Jeremy came shooting semen over his chest and Richard's back. He leaned up to place a grounding kiss at the nape of the younger mans neck. 

With one final deep shove James came deep within Hammond, filling him with his white thick seed. Soon after pulling out and laying practically on top of the other two. 

Richard panted, his chest still heaving from the rigorous exercise, but tried his best to kiss James resulting in a somewhat sloppy exchange.

"Looks like we've got you pretty well spent." Jeremy teased as he ran his fingers through Hammonds thick brown hair. 

James and Jeremy shared another kiss enjoying the feeling of the three of them all together. 

"Should we all get cleaned up?" James asked moving to sit up, his voice was gravelly from sex. 

"Mmm no," Richard mumbled reaching with what little strength he had left to pull James back. "Later, sleep now." 

Jeremy chuckled from beneath them. "Looks like you'll be sleeping well then. I think we all will."


	5. James, Jeremy, Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wants to explore more with James and Jeremy but isn't sure he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post! I know I definitely didn't hit the every other day mark I wanted to but I hope i can keep posting often enough.   
> This chapter took me a while to write. I feel like its a bit choppy in places but hopefully you all enjoy it.   
> I have a few ideas of things I'd like to explore writing but I'll admit ive never written some themes before and am feeling a little trepidatious putting them out there. That being said I'd love to hear how intense you as readers would like me to go.   
> I really appreciate the likes and support.   
> Thanks so much💛

Jeremy wants to do a scene.  
Richard agrees but lies about being okay with it. 

Jeremy and James had always been a little rough with each other. If they were having sex it was just a given that at a certain point things would become intense and heated.

Richard didn't mind that they did this, in fact he thought that if they found it enjoyable then by all means they should really explore that intrest. But they didn't need to include him in it. 

Richard loved the sex, he did, but to him sex was playful and while he liked taking it a little hard he had no intrest in whips or rope or gags. 

Sometimes he would become curious and intently watch as Jeremy and James would do a scene. 

Watch as Jeremy carressed James's exposed behind with the leather strap. Watch as it was brought up teasingly and then quickly back down leaving in its wake red marks.

Watch as both men became impossibly hard at this exchange of power and play.

The biting was rough leaving blood. The ties left marks and bruises. Sometimes James would ask for Jeremy to put his hand around his throat, to constrict his breathing. 

They were always safe and had specail words if things became too intense and they always came impossibly hard. It was as though they were on another level of sexual high. 

Richard didn't know how, he didn't understand how. He knew they cared for each other but how could they be rough like that and experience pleasure? 

And so he was content to stick with the gentle hands and the playful petting, the teasing nibbles and hushed whispers. 

That was until one day, after he entered the bedroom with Jeremy and James pressed against the wall fighting each other for dominance.

"Oh, sorry I.." Richard trailed off not sure why he felt so awkward standing there in the doorway. It was like he walked in on a party that he wasn't invited to.

Perhaps that was it though. Both James and Jeremy had a real need to let off steam sexually and Richard didn't. 

"You're fine Rich." Jeremy said invitingly as he crossed the room and reached out to caress the younger mans cheek. 

"Do you want to join?" Jeremy encouraged. 

Every once in a while both of the older men would set out an invitation for Richard to be included in their special sessions. But every time Richard would decline. 

But maybe... Maybe today, if he said yes. Then he would be able to find out why. Find out why James and Jeremy both seemed to enjoy it so much. 

"Alright, if you wanted to let me." Richard nodded timidly. 

James shared a breif look of surprise with Jeremy. 

It wasn't that they didn't want Richard to join, just that they weren't expecting him to say yes. Afterall, he never did. 

But this was a very welcome surprise. 

"Of course we want you." James supplied softly, moving in as well and wrapping his arms around the others waist from behind. 

Jeremy and James both felt that the only thing that could add to their sessions would be if their youngest lover joined them. But they both had agreed that they didn't want to push Hammond into something he wasn't comfortable with. 

In a sort of unspoken agreement both James and Jeremy knew that they would take things slow tonight. But both couldn't help but love the idea of a time when the three of them could let loose together. 

Jeremy stepped in closer to where he was pressing against Richard. He gripped his left arm tightly and leaned in smirking as he kissed Richard hard. Loving the whimper that escaped from the other man. 

James was already hard and pressing his prominent erection into Richard's hip. 

"Bed. Now." Jeremy commanded still holding onto Richard's arm. 

This was definitely not the first time that Richard had had sex. And was certainly not his first time with James and Jeremy. But with the way his heart was beating and the slight shake in his hands he felt as though he was beginning all over again. 

"We'll take things slow tonight, dont worry." Jeremy encouraged as he settled Richard back onto the large bed. He kissed him again pressing him back into the sheets. 

"If things get to be too intense just remember red yellow and green. Say red and we stop, yellow and we'll slow down, and green and we will continue okay?" James supplied. Richard nodded eyes large and watching as Jeremy got up from the bed to retrieve something. 

James smiled and kissed Richard gently on the lips. "You'll like this I promise." 

Richard nodded mutely, he could tell that this would require a new kind of trust in his partner's.

Jeremy returned to the bed with something in both of his hands but before Richard could get a good look James grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him again.

James chuckled as Richard whined in protest at the kiss. 

"No peeking whilst Jeremy sets everything up." James tutted, pecking Richard on his cheek and running his hand through his thick dark hair comfortingly. 

Jeremy emerged once more with considerably less clothing on than before. He smiled and leaned in first sharing a passionate kiss with James and then, once again, turned his attention back to Hammond. 

"Let's get these off shall we?" Jeremy teased as he pulled on Richard's clothing. 

Richard started to sit up to take off his clothing but was stopped by Jeremy's large hand on his chest. He looked up at both he and James with a confused gaze.

"No moving." Jeremy said pushing him back down. "If you move James and I will have to punish you. Do you understand?" He finished firmly but not unkindly. 

Richard took a deep breath nodding. He didn't like the idea of being punished, but at the same time there was a sort of excitement to the stakes. Surely he could stay still whilst Jeremy and James removed his clothing. 

Jeremy continued once again with James following suit. 

Richard was extremely aware of the two sets of warm hands feeling every inch of his clothed body. He was incredibly turned on by this point and wanted more. 

He moaned as he felt a hand, likely James's, press heavily over his erection. He started to squirm but stilled once he caught Jeremy's warning eye.

He quietly shuddered as Jeremy's hands lifted his cotton shirt up his torso. Warm and firm, contouring to the curve of his body. 

The hands stopped at his pecks, fingers brushing across his nipples. He bit his lip with a squeak almost drawing blood whilst trying to contain himself. 

He was always very expressive during sex and he suspected the other men knew this and were trying to exploit that. 

Jeremy chuckled at the response from the younger man. He grabbed Richard's arms one at a time from where they lay on either side of his head guiding through the sleeves of his shirt. 

It was a bit of a fumble at first but the shirt was removed quickly as were his trousers and pants. 

And there he lay, completely exposed and hard before his boyfriends. His breathing was heavy and he would moan or whimper as fingers and palms caressed his body.

"Good boy." Jeremy praised as he ran his fingers over Richard's exposed throat. 

A shudder of pleasure coursed through him at the sudden praise and he could feel his cock harden more. 

"I think he liked that." James supplied smirking and teasingly running his hand up Richard's inner thigh. Richard hummed in appreciation.

"I think you're right." Jeremy smiled knowing that the younger man relished in recieving attention.

He moved off of the bed again pinching at Richard's hip, a silent command to stay put. 

He watched as James too moved after Jeremy. A part of his natural curiosity wanted him to sit up and look after where the stood now out of view. But he hadn't been told he could move yet and a part of him wanted to prove that he could follow the simple order. 

Jeremy and James came back into view James reaced forward and grabbed Richard gently by the wrist and placed a kiss at the center of his palm. 

"Are you ready for more?" He whispered already knowing the younger man was eager to continue. 

When Richard nodded Jeremy smiled and leaned in placing his hand over James's also taking hold of Richard's wrist. 

Richard watched as Jeremy started to wrap a soft leather strap around his wrist. He knew these were the same ones that they would use to tie James to the bed and occasionally Jeremy as well. 

He was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of trepidation. What if something went wrong? What if he wasn't ready for this? 

Richard quickly pulled his hands back to where they were both pressed against his chest, the strap still fastened around his one wrist. 

"I..." He started slightly shaken his heart beating faster. He could feel his face heat up, embarrassed and ashamed that he had ruined the moment. 

James and Jeremy did this all the time why couldn't he? He could see it now, they would talk about this moment when he wasn't around and both would agree that he was too immature, too afraid to try new things. 

And they would shut him out. And he would be alone...

"Hey, Rich." 

Richard looked up into Jeremy's concerned eye. James was sitting next to him on the bed right beside Richard. Both were careful as the tentatively reached out and comfortingly placed a hand on him. 

"Remember the colors, do you need us to stop?" James asked rubbing his thumb over Richard's arm in small circles. 

Richard took a deep breath and shook his head. 

"No, I... I just need a moment." He breathed, hands shaking slightly. 

Jeremy caught sight of Richard's trembling hands and brought his hands up to rest over them reassuringly. 

"What made you pull back Rich? You can tell us we wont make fun of you." He promised. 

Richard looked away from both men and closed his eyes. 

"I can do it. I'm not..." He paused, voice wavering. Not what? Weak? Afraid?

"I don't want you to think that I can't be like you. I don't want you to leave me behind because I'm not adventurous with this sort of stuff." He finished knowing that his blush had spread down his neck. 

Suddenly he was embraced by two sets of arms. Lifted into a sitting position and being kissed adoringly.

"Richard, we love you for who you are. We would never leave you no matter what." Jeremy promised holding him tighter. 

"Even if you suddenly decided that you never wanted to have sex again we'd still love you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get rid of us that easily." James joked kissing him on the cheek. 

Richard was overcome with a grateful sort of love. He knew what they had was special and that he was foolish for thinking that either man would abandon him. 

"Lets get this off of you." Jeremy started, gently grabbing Richard's arm and moving to take off the strap.

Richard pulled back again making a hesitant sound. 

"No, leave it on." He stated determined.

"Rich, we aren't going to have you do something you are going to regret." James said quietly. 

"No. I want to. I know you wont do anything bad, that you won't hurt me. I trust you both. It's just that I was afraid when I couldn't see." He finished looking up to both men hoping they would continue. 

James looked over at Jeremy. Both men were hesitant to do anything that would cause any harm to their hamster.

"Please, I want to." Richard practically begged between them. 

Jeremy petted Richard softly, brushing his fingers up his chest and neck and sweeping over his jaw. He moved in to kiss his collarbone.

"We just don't want you hurt baby alright?"

Richard mumbled an agreement pulling himself closer to them. 

He understood; and really appreciated where they were coming from, but he knew that if they just continued that he could do it and enjoy himself.

At this point he was a mixture of pissed off and undeniably horny. 

James chuckled and kissed Richard deeply reawakening any lost flame of desire. 

Richard moaned into James's lips loving the way the other man would ravish his mouth in a way that left them both breathless. 

When they broke apart James was smirking loving the way that Richard would always try to follow him for more. How his parted lips were swollen and tinted red from abuse. 

"If we don't keep going I am going to be horrible for the rest of the day I swear." Richard threatened slightly out of breath. He was purposefully rubbing his hand over Jeremy's erection and smiled that his efforts had provided a reaction from the older man. 

Jeremy moaned and gripped onto Hammonds hand as it continued to travel over the length of his cock. 

"Naughty boy." He tutted and took Richards wandering hand and brought it up to kiss it. 

"If we do this we take it slow." Jeremy whispered against Richard's temple whilst James ran a hand up and down his thigh. 

"Yes, yes." Richard keened rutting up trying to gain friction against James's wandering hand.

James made a teasing sound of disapproval and moved his hand back. Not a moment later Jeremy was guiding Richard back into a laying position against the bed. 

"The second you want to stop, say so." Jeremy reminded firmly afterward placing a kiss on his lips.

Richard agreed and smiled as Jeremy grabbed his wrist again. 

Jeremy made sure to stay in Richard's line of sight as he fastened his wrist securely to the bedpost. 

"Not too tight?" Jeremy inquired as he moved more into view. 

"Um, no... no." Richard smiled. He had some butterflies in his stomach but was feeling considerably calmer now that he could see both of his partners.

"Okay, James and I are going to finish with the restraints and then we can really start having some fun." Jeremy teased and moved over to where James stood at the foot of the bed taking in the intoxicating image of Richard layed out before them. 

Jeremy hugged James from behind, kissing his shoulder. James was visibly aroused and he moved a hand to stroke his erect member pausing after a moment to collect himself so that he could fasten the straps on Hammond. 

Richard moaned as James secured both of his ankles. He didn't imagine being tied up would be arousing, but now as he lay exposed he felt completely at the mercy of James and Jeremy. Theirs to do whatever they pleased. And he could only imagine what it was they pleased to do.

Jeremy took a step back and admired their work. 

Richard was spread out on the bed breathing heavy and moaning as James teased his erection. 

His brown eyes were slightly glazed over as he let himself enjoy the sensation of touch. 

"You are so perfect Rich. You have no clue how much you are turning me on right now." Jeremy admitted. 

Richard tried to move his hand to grab onto Jeremy as he was kissed by him but the restraint prevented him from doing so. 

Jeremy chuckled at the whine recieved from that action. 

"Don't worry baby James and I are going to make you feel so good." He promised.

James massaged Richard's hips loving the way that the smaller man thrust his hips up trying to gain friction on his erection. 

There was a momentary pause as Jeremy spread lube over his fingers and brought it down to Richard's hole.

Slowly he inserted a first finger. Richard keened at the sensation but tried to silence himself by turning his head to the side and biting his lip.

James gently turned his head back to face them both and kissed him roughly. 

"Don't quiet yourself, we want to hear every moan, every yell." He ordered. 

Richard nodded but then let out a gasp as Jeremy inserted another finger. 

Just the thought of being filled and stretched with a hard hot cock was making him want to come. 

"Jeremy, Please." Richard begged as another finger stretched him out even more. 

Jeremy moaned as James stroked him whilst he thrust his fingers in and out of Richard. 

Richard tried to touch himself, desperate for relief, but groaned in frustration as he was stopped by the leather ties. 

"None of that baby. We will take care of you." Jeremy smiled. He took out his fingers loving the glare he received from the younger man. 

Richard could be fighty if he didn't get his way and Jeremy was determined to make sure that the brunette knew that he wasn't the one on control.

Jeremy turned to James and started to kiss him in front of Richard. Forcing the younger man to watch as his two boyfriends pleasured themselves in front of him. 

Richard made a sound of frustration. He knew what the others were doing but he gave into it all the same. He didn't want to be on the sidelines and these stupid straps were keeping him from getting up and touching either of his partners.

"Look at how impatient he is." James teased as he momentarily broke the kiss and gestured to Hammond with his chin. 

Jeremy chuckled as James trailed his fingers over Richards torso. Richard whined and glared at them both, his chest was heaving and he looked so desperate for physical touch.

"Don't worry Rich. We didn't forget about you." Jeremy teased and adjusted himself between the smaller mans spread legs. 

Jeremy spread lube over his hard cock, making sure that Richard was watching him as he rubbed his hand up and down the impressive length. 

James sat next to him, slightly leaning over Richard, as he massaged his own cock moaning at the scene.

Richard moaned loudly as Jeremy lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock in. The pace was agonizingly slow as Jeremy took his time sliding in his needy hole. 

Hot and thick, Richard could feel himself being stretched out around Jeremy's member. He panted and moaned loudly trying to move his limbs to grab onto his boyfriend. The fact that he was unable to move only served to tirn him on more. 

Jeremy and James could do whatever they wanted to him and he would be helpless to stop them. 

Richard chanted Jeremy's name over and over in a plea for the other man to give him what he wanted. Relief.

Jeremy took a moment to collect himself as he finished inserting himself fully into the other man, loving the way Richard chanted his name. He started with a few short thrust, causing Richard to gasp before he pulled out and rammed back into the smaller man.

Richard felt like he was running a fever. He was aware of his yells and pleas of pleasure, the sensation as James stroked his erection, the feeling of fullness as Jeremy rammed his cock into him. But everything was a blur as well. 

The pleasure was so intense it was as though he was experiencing it all and simultaneously on the other side of the room taking it all in. 

He gave into the bliss and let himself lay back and take it all. 

Jeremy looked down as he thrust himself over and over into Richard. 

The younger man was blissed out moaning wantonly and gasping at every thrust and touch. His breathing and moans became shorter and higher as he reached his climax shouting Jeremy's name loudly as he shuddered and came incredibly hard. 

Jeremy pounded into the tight heat as Richards muscles clenched around him. Aftet several more thrust he came, pumping his semen deep into the younger man. 

James watched as Jeremy came, panting loudly. After a few hard strokes he too came, semen getting all over Richard's torso. 

Jeremy and James shared a kiss coming down from their high. The looked to Richard who was thoroughly debauched. 

His hair was a mess, as was the rest of him, covered in sweat and come. His chest heaved as he panted and his eyes were closing. He was trying to stay awake but failing miserably. 

James petted his hair, moving it away from his face. He leaned in and kissed him gently, first on the lips, then the nose. 

"You did so good Rich." He praised reaching to undo the younger mans wrist. Jeremy undid his legs.

As soon as the restraints were off Richard took what energy he had to jump into his boyfriend's arms and kiss them both. 

They layed together for quite some time before getting up to clean themselves off. 

"So what did you think?" Jeremy inquired after they had showered and were again laying together in bed. 

"Very good." Richard admitted yawning. He was still tired from the activity, but he had to admit that it was definitely interesting and something he'd want to pursue again. 

"Do you think you'd do it again, maybe even try something more?" James asked from his other side. 

Richard nodded. "Yes, but I think I also like this."

He kissed both of his boyfriends gently and snuggled in between them making James and Jeremy both cuddle him surrounding him in a warm embrace.


	6. Jeremy/Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and andy contemplaye life as more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short and poetic but I figured I'd throw it in.

Andy and Jeremy had been working all day trying to schedual out the next series. Not that there was much left in way to review but those smaller details always seemed to be the most important ones in the end. 

"I think it's time we call it an evening." Willman stated as he looked out the window of his office. 

The sun had long since set and most people had already left for the night. 

Jeremy nodded in agreement as he rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't think he could look at a paper or screen for a weekend if he tried. 

"Tired already? Here I was looking forward to a few drinks." Andy joked as he eyed Clarkson.

"Not at a pub I hope. I can't do people today." Jeremy laughed as he stood and grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair, slipping it back on. 

"Well then, my place or yours? Actually scratch that, mine, I've got better drinks." Andy teased. 

As they made their way out Jeremy noted how easily they were with each other. Not suprising, considering they had known each other since they were schoolboys. 

Through the years, no matter where life took either one of them. They had been their for each other. Their for each high and it's respective low. 

Between the two there was always an unanswered question of how close they really were. 

Sure, there had been the drunken kiss or lingering glance over time. But now, especially as they walked in a companionable silence Jeremy wondered if it wasn't always more than just friendship. 

Light conversation and a quick drive found them both entering Andy's home. 

Jeremy spoke about how he was pleased for once to not have anything planned for the weekend as Willman poured them each a glass. 

By their third Jeremy was feeling quite warm and had already unbuttoned the top half of his shirt. He pulled at the rumpled collar and found Andy staring intently at him. 

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself sloppily kissing the other man. The startled kiss soon developed into a heated and passionate exchange. 

Stopping abruptly after the sudden activity they sat side by side on the couch staring at each other almost shocked at what had transpired. 

"Andy I'm sick of this unspoken thing that I know we both have. There was a time in our lives when just being friends was fine, perfect even, but now... now I need more. And if I'm wrong then never speak to me again, but if I'm right. Which I think I am...Then we need to do something about it." Jeremy was quite proud of his speech and at his ability to express his feelings so easily. 

"Jeremy enough with the speech." Willman sighed leaning in closer again. "I think it's time we finally made something more of the two of us." 

Once again the two were entwined. Sharing their feelings through a passionate embrace and another deep kiss. 

There was a perfect balance in the kiss that mirrored their relationship over the years. 

Where one would be hard the other, soft. Where one was reserved the other, bold. 

This balance guided them both closer to each other, encouraging them to seek something more. 

Moaning, Jeremy moved his hands to Andy's collar and started to take off the other mans shirt between breaths. Andy helped to further the process pulling ghe remaining fabric off of his body. 

"Bedroom." Willman offered as the both rose off of the couch. 

"Fuck yes." Jeremy encouraged as he kissed up the other mans neck.

The bedroom was cast in the soft light of a lamp standing in the corner of the room. The temperature was warm and pleasant.

Clothes were quickly taken off and both Andy and Jeremy found themselves on the bed completely intoxicated by lust. 

"How do you want to do this?" Andy asked as he bucked his hips up into Jeremy's, their erections rubbing against each other. 

"Whatever comes naturally I suppose." Jeremy reasoned looking into Andy's blue eyes. 

"Right then, you top first." Willman winked. 

Chuckling at his friend Jeremy quickly sought out lube and spread it over his fingers taking the moment to appreciate the closeness and the trust of the bond that both he and Andy shared. 

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked, wondering if only for a moment what would happen if Andy said no, said to forget the whole thing. 

"Yes, god yes." Willman encouraged instead, angling himself to better help with Jeremy. 

The first finger slid in and Jeremy could hear his friend moan at the sensation. 

The thought of this tight heat around his hard cock had him moaning as well when he brought up a second finger and worked both in and out. 

A few minutes later Andy was laying beneath him grasping onto the sheets encouraging him to 'get on with it and fuck him'.

After spreading some lube on his erection Jeremy brought his cock up to Andy's ready hole and started to press in. 

The feeling was amazing, with every inch of his aching cock that entered he could feel the tight muscles clenched and relaxing around him.

This was new. This was exhilarating. 

This was Andy and himself closer than they had really ever been.

"Jeremy fuck'n move already." Andy ordered looking impatient. 

Jeremy smiled and leaned down to kiss him before he started to thrust his hips. 

They found a rhythm quickly and soon both were grunting as they worked together to bring each other to climax. 

Knowing so much about the other already they were able to come completely undone. Each in the knowledge that they were safe in the others presence.

Jeremy felt a warm heat from within him as he thrust into the tight heat of the man below. All to soon he came with a moan. 

Andy thrust himself onto Jeremy several more times and soon after found his release. 

Panting in the silence both men untangled themselves, and then after taking another moment laughed.

Jeremy started to think about how their future would change now that the two of them had spoken and agreed that they were very much more than friends. 

He wondered briefly what some may think. If anyone would dissaprove of their relationship. 

But he was resolved to think positive. 

No matter what happened they could face the future with each other.


	7. Jeremy/Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything on this story. I'm just having a bit of extra time on my hands for the first time in forever and thought "Why not". Haha

“Fuck, please.” Richard begged as he lay naked in the moonlight, exposed before Jeremy, ready to be used. 

Jeremy looked over the glistening muscle, the perfect ass waiting for him to enjoy. He grew even more aroused as a new idea came to him. Something they had hinted about trying but had never been brave enough to do completely.

“I want to fist you.” The words were whispered out before he could stop the thought. 

The desire lay thick in the air between them and Richard adjusted himself to look better into his lovers eyes. 

“Like, completely?” He asked seemingly a little more ‘with it’ now than just moments before. 

They had tried a few times rather on the spot and it always ended the same way. Richard was too needy and eager to wait, wanting to hurry the process he would demand Jeremy just fuck him instead. 

And Jeremy would always give in. He was forever under the spell of the needy whines and pleas that just the touch of his hand could elicit from the brunette. 

Jeremy nodded with determination. This time it would be different. This time he would know what it was like to absolutely wreck his little angel. To see him completely under his control as his fist worked itself in and out of the stretched and needy hole. 

The thought alone made his cock jump. 

“Lie back and spread your legs.” He commanded loving the way that Richard moaned as his ass was pinched, his creamy skin turning a little pink from the rough touch. 

Jeremy wanted to mark him completely. 

Having already started, it was quite easy for Jeremy to slip in two of his fingers. He moved them in and out trying a few times to tease Richard’s prostate with feather light touch. 

Richard tried to shift his body so that Jeremy would touch his prostate again, the warm feeling of being filled pleasured was one of his favorites. Much to his dismay the fingers disappeared leaving him to pout and reach out to his lover to get his undivided attention. 

Jeremy chuckled at Richards' antics. He was always so needy, ever desperate for more even if he couldn’t handle it. He removed his fingers completely, very aware of the groan of protest but silenced it as he retrieved more lube and spread it over his fingers again. He didn’t want to risk hurting his partner. 

“Are you ready for more?” Jeremy asked already knowing the answer. 

Richard hummed in acceptance and nodded as Jeremy simultaneously engaged him in a deep kiss and stretched him further with three and then four fingers. 

Moaning in pleasure Richard reached down to touch his hard and needy cock but was stopped by Jeremy’s other hand. 

“None of that. We can’t have you cumming too early.” Clarkson teased loving the desperate look that he received. It would be a task in and of itself to keep Richard from cumming too early. 

Jeremy pushed his hand in deeper, Richard’s hole leaking the slick lube that had been generously applied. He was up to his knuckles now and his cock was begging for attention. He briefly paused with Richard to stroke himself a few times. Thrums of pleasure coursing through him. 

“Jeremy/” Richard whined from beneath him, sweaty and flushed, his bitten lips now parted and full. This was how Jeremy loved to see him. A side that only he was special enough to bring out. 

“Use your nice words Rich. What do you want from me, Hmm?” He teased. 

Richard struggled to find words, his brain clouded by lust. He hated the feeling of Jeremy’s unmoving fingers, he wanted more, He wanted to be filled completely. 

“Please, please. More. I want you in me all the way.” He begged not caring how desperate he sounded. The thought of Jeremy’s fist inside of him was almost too much to stand. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Jeremy started. 

He felt some resistance as he added his thumb and tried to push in his knuckles. The ring of muscle was still taught so Jeremy twisted his hand slowly side to side. Every miniscule stretch filled the room with a cry of pleasure from Richard, who at this point was too far gone to use any distinguishable words. 

Once he was past his knuckles the rest of his hand slipped in rather easily, he was sure to move slowly to avoid hurting the brunette. 

Jeremy didn’t anticipate the sight of his hand up his lovers ass to be so erotic. He almost came just from the blissed out look in Richard's eyes alone. 

Richard had never felt so full in his life. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but whatever the case the pleasure was almost too intense. 

His mind faded in and out of the room. He could hear his heated moans of pleasure and see the lust in Jeremy’s soft gaze but otherwise he had no control over his actions. He gave into the bliss and let the feeling of pleasure consume him completely. 

Jeremy roughly stroked his cock as he moved his fist in and out of Richard. The younger man practically screaming in ecstasy. It didn't take long before a thick stream of cum covered the sheets and their bodies. 

Richard came with a silent cry, biting his lip with closed eyes. He looked properly spent. 

It took some time but Jeremy carefully removed his hand and did his best to clean up the area. Richard had long since fallen asleep. 

Jeremy lay beside his sexed partner and kissed him on the temple, laying by his side and drawing him close. 

He was sure they would be trying this again soon.


	8. Sick fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short but I had to post.😄😄

"I don't feel well." Richard announced as he sat between his two partners. 

His nose was red from constant blowing and his eyes were watery.

"Then why are you sharing your sick with us?" Jeremy questioned pulling away. 

"It can't spread if it's a person who you love." The younger man stated matter of factly. 

"Guess we're screwed then." James teased.

"Hey!" Richard yelped, his voice faltering before he gave a few weak coughs. 

"I'm just teasing love." James promised as he tentatively reached out to touch Hammonds now undeniably fevered brow. 

"However I have to disagree with your logic about the spread of germs." He finished standing from the couch. 

Hammond made a gruff whine at the loss of body warmth he had initially saught out in the first place. 

"None of that. We need to get you in bed." Jeremy was quick to comment as he too stood up.

"Noooo, we had ans tonight, we were going to watch a boring movie." Richard argued. 

"Yes, but that can wait. I'll get the kettle on and look for the night nurse." James said calmly as he made his way out of the room. 

"Maybe I wanted to watch that stupid muvie tonight." Richard fought. 

"Nope. Bedtime for you." Jeremy ordered pulling the smaller man up from the seat. 

Richard groaned loudly but didn't fight the other man as they walked together to the bedroom. 

"Go on." Jeremy gestured to the bed once he had turned down the lights. 

"No, put me in." Richard complained, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. 

"Rich, you are a grown man. Get in the bed." Jeremy stated pointing once more to where he had graciously turned down the blankets. 

"But I want you to do it for me." Richard ordered. "I'm sick remember?" He coughed, clearly on purpose. 

"Ridiculous." Jeremy stated. Nevertheless he picked up the smaller man and deposited him somewhat gently on the bed. 

Once he was situated and he had made Jeremy tuck him in Richard closed his eyes and smirked. 

"Tell James I need tea." Richard commanded smartly. 

"Tell James what?" James asked as he entered the room, hands full of things he knew Richard would want. 

"No, we aren't doing this again." Jeremy sighed.

"Doing what? James asked, lost.

"Every time this little brat gets sick he thinks he can order us like slaves. No Rich, this time you behave and no complaints." Jeremy grumbled. 

"But he's sick." James consoled as he brought the tea over to the sick man. 

"Yes Jez, give me what I want I'm poorly." Richard pouted. 

Jeremy sighed as he leaned down to kiss Hammonds warm temple. 

"You're lucky you're cute." He teased. 

"I know." Richard smirked back.


	9. Jeremy/Richard

Richard didn't feel like talking. 

He had spent the day quietly going about and doing chores that he wanted to complete but hadn't for a while. 

He had felt a bit off all day but wasn't sure why. He didn't have any reason to be sad, Jeremy was going to be coming home after having spent several weeks away and he could think of nothing he loved more than when his lover greeted him after a long journey. 

But still, despite the expectation of a warm welcome home, Richard felt shaky almost. Definitely not himself. 

He wanted Jeremy, but he didn't want to have any explanations put upon him. He didn't know why, it didn't really make any sense to him, but he just wanted to be allowed to be vulnerable... to be used.

Jeremy sent him a message later in the evening telling him he was almost home. Richard had showered and was putting on pajamas, despite himself he couldn't shake the feeling he had held all day. 

He sent a simple reply telling Jeremy he couldn't wait to see him again. 

"I'm home!" The older man announced, stepping through the doorway. Immediately he was surprised by a tight hug from his little hamster.

Richard mumbled a "missed you" into Jeremy's chest, not letting go of the taller man.

"Hey what's wrong?" The larger man implored, dropping his bag to the ground.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, not quite knowing how to express his desires. 

Jeremy picked up on the smaller man's subdued behavior and ushered him into the living room. "Let's go into the other room and you can tell me." He hushed.

"I missed you." Richard whispered again, still holding his boyfriend close. He could feel the knot in his stomach growing, snaking up his throat. Itching him to let go. 

"What do you need?" Jeremy said as he kissed his partners pink lips. 

Richard felt a blush cross his face. He didn't even think of this as anything that sexual, he just wanted to please Jeremy. 

"I want to… to have you in my mouth. I want to make you feel good." He admitted quietly. 

It had seemed like forever since he had gotten to pleasure his boyfriend, he loved to know that he could make Jeremy feel so nice. 

Jeremy smiled and petted Richard's cheek, kissing where his thumb had rubbed. 

"Kneel down." The older man commanded in a stern but loving voice. 

Immediately Richard got up from the couch and knelt in between the larger man's spread legs. 

He kept his hands in his lap and waited patiently as Jeremy undid his belt and slowly removed his cock. 

It had been so, so long. 

"Open your mouth but don't suck." Jeremy ordered, guiding his dick into Richard's open and obedient mouth. 

"Such a good boy." Jeremy praised as Richard took it all. He carded his fingers through the younger man's thick hair. 

Richard moaned, closing his eyes. His throat constricting slightly as he breathed. He had missed this, missed Jeremy. 

He could feel Jeremy's cock harden in time, he loved the way it filled his mouth and throat as he patiently awaited his next command.

He could be here forever, in this moment. He felt grounded, but most importantly connected to Jeremy. 

Times like this the world seemed to fade away and he was left without any worries. 

Jeremy pulled out completely once he had become erect. Richard whined at the sudden loss causing Jeremy to tut and pinch his cheek. 

"I can tell you missed me." He chuckled. He teased the younger man's full lips, painting them in precum with the tip of his member. He too had missed this. Missed his little lover. 

"Open up." He prompted, pushing in once more past those lovely pouty lips.

He thrust in shallowly a few times encouraging the younger man to suck. Which he eagerly started. 

Soon Richard was moaning around Jeremy's cock. Loving the way he was used. It felt freeing, letting go, having Jeremy make the commands. 

He felt his erection strain against his jeans but he did his best to ignore it, focusing instead on what Jeremy wanted. 

Jeremy whispered positive encouragement as he felt himself grow close. 

"Such a good, sweet boy. My sweet pet, always wanting to make me feel good." Jeremy continued thrusting. 

Richard sucked and moaned, opening his throat more to be sure he could breathe properly. His cock hardened under the praise he received.

Soon Jeremy came, deep in his throat. He pulled back enough at the end to be sure Richard could taste his cum. When he pulled out there was a trail of cum and drool that still connected them. 

"Come here." Jeremy breathed, helping the smaller man off the ground once he had wiped away any remnants of mess.

Richard quietly moved to sit in his lovers lap, facing him and tentatively kissing him before sitting back waiting to hear what his next instruction would be. 

"You are absolutely perfect." Jeremy whispered, kissing and nipping at his lover's ear.

Richard smiled, still not wanting to use his voice. He wanted to let Jeremy do the talking tonight.

"How about we take this to the bedroom and I help you to feel good too." The older man smiled, teasing Richard's erection through his jeans.

Richard nodded and bit his lip. Jeremy could always make him feel better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I'm really trying to explore different scenarios and scenes as well as levels of intensity. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts or criticism as well to help make this as good as possible.
> 
> Thank you💛💛


End file.
